


Him

by Morgondagar



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgondagar/pseuds/Morgondagar
Summary: They came to an agreement, though flimsy and undefined, to let it all run it’s course. There was no harm in it if they both wanted it, right? They agreed there wasn’t.
Relationships: Darrow au Andromedus/Cassius au Bellona, Darrow au Andromedus/Virginia au Augustus | Mustang, Virginia au Augustus | Mustang/Cassius au Bellona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Him

Routines worked in mysterious ways. Things that happened unexpectedly could ease into the mundane without ever putting the conscious thought into it, yet breaking that manner was a great pain on it’s own. Especially if it brought both Cassius and Virginia pleasure and a healthy dose of insanity. 

It was Cassius who slipped up first. As Virginia licked and sucked at his neck, strong hands worked into her hair, gripping it firmly and guiding her movements along his collarbone. Between swallowed moans and lavish praises, the name had slunk out between his lips like a snake attacking, the world stopping for a while as his entire world spun around his being.

“Darrow-“ His voice was wavering, the last syllable barely making it out as his lips quickly pressed into a thin line. His mind raced, hoping the floor would break apart beneath him to let the soil swallow him up and bury all traces. But the unbearable seconds that followed carried on, pure agony filling Cassius as he watched several stages of emotion pass over Virginias face. It ending in a stumped confusion, stayed like that for a few seconds longer before slowly transforming into an understanding smirk. It would have been unnoticeable, had Cassius been but a few centimetres further away. 

With a nod, Virginia simply continued, her lips back on his skin and hand roaming his body. The aching need within Cassius grew ever stronger and he pushed the dread aside for later. He let himself be encompassed by the heat and gluttony in his groin. 

——

“About before...” Virginia started, the sentence trailing off into silence as she seemed lost for words. That was a new, Cassius noted along with the heavy feeling sinking in his gut and chills running down his spine. Their breaths had evened out and the beautiful lady laid graciously on his torso, fingers gently tracing patterns into his skin. She must have felt the way his body clenched up, how his muscles flexed involuntarily and air getting stung halfway through and inhale. Yet, she made no attempt to acknowledge it. 

“I am sorry, dear Virginia-“ Cassius’ frantic words were cut off by her other hand shooting up to his face, a finger gently pressing against his lips to silence his apologies. Golden eyes met his and stayed there, looked beyond his being into those pools of gold. It was as if she saw something else in there and Cassius wanted nothing but to see it for himself. The silence stretched into something uncomfortable, yet the soft body on top of his seemed more relaxed than ever. It was serene in an unfamiliar way.

“You think about him too?” It was more a statement than a question, yet the slight change in tone made it hard to distinguish. Still, he nodded. There was no reason to deny it. He loved Virginia, her mind unique and body to die for, but his thoughts wandered to the man who had ripped his heart out and stomped on it with a muddy boot. The one who murdered his dear Julian and pretended to be his friend, his brother, in never ending silence. The man who stole his heart all the same. 

“I do.” His sigh emptied his lungs and the air gently played with Virginia’s locks. He wanted to explain himself, wanted to make things right. What man of honour thought of others in bed but the beauty before them? Even less so called out their names in lustful passion. “I can explain, I promise-... _’too’_? What do you mean ‘too’?”

His face must have contorted into something laughable, for the chuckle he got in return was genuine and true. A quick pang of irritation struck Cassius, though he was quick to suppress it from blossoming further. Her words had opened many doors and for her to simply stand in the doorframe with a grin on her face as the remnants of her laughter rang in his ears was nothing but cruel. 

A warm presence next to his face dragged him back into reality, where he stared beyond the woman on top of him. Her palm gently cupped his face and her smile radiated into his flesh and bones. It was clear she would not expand upon the issue, so Cassius resigned himself to leaning into the comfort of her hands as his eyes closed. Her lips formed sweet lullabies as he drifted off. 

——

Cassius was a vocal man, Virginia would know. Not only was he quick with a joke and proud to speak his mind, he was also solemnly quiet in bed. It was a surprise to them both that she would be the second to reveal her desires unconsciously. 

The first time had been a shock, the name barely registering in her ears before her mind showed just how primed she was to it. Her heart raced and she felt her cheeks gently burn. Mere seconds later, though it could have been hours, she was back to something considered normal. It had also been a relief, for the name had twisted inside of her for long enough by now, threatening to escape in lustful moans during the night or dreamy sighs early in the morning. The knowledge of the man they left after the institute still nestled in not only her mind. It centred her. It was something to hold on to. 

But they hadn’t talked about it further. Sure Cassius, the ever honourable man he was, had grazed the subject, but neither of them seemed keen to take it upon themself to lead the discussion further. Perhaps acknowledgement was enough. So she slotted that part back into her mind and pretended not to be affected. And it all went well until her mouth ran off. 

To be entirely fair on herself, Virginia was not all sober when it happened. The fine wine still fresh on her tongue as she greedily pushed back onto Cassius length, sighs and groans permeating the air around them. 

“Oh, please,” she moaned, her back arching gently as her fingers knotted into the silken below. She seldom begged, but it was hard not to in her position. “Just like that, Darrow, please.”

It had slipped out of her and left her mind before realisation hit, the indecency not even crossing her mind until the hands grasping her hips tightened ever so slightly and all movement ceased. With much reluctance, Virginia opened her eyes to see the man before her, his eyes set on hers and mouth slightly agape. Her cheeks must had gone bright red, the burning sensation under her skin almost unbearable as their golden gaze pierced one another. Cassius stuttered in his movements for a moment, before closing his eyes as he slowly pulled out, stilled once more, and then quickly thrusted back in. 

“Oh, slag it.” Cassius picked up his pace and it was all Mustang could do not to keep saying that gorydamn name, to not think it was him in between her thighs instead. 

It was afterward they finally held any sort of conversation about it, both fumbling uncharacteristically with words as their cheeks heated up like they were young teens all over again. They came to an agreement, though flimsy and undefined, to let it all run it’s course. There was no harm in it if they both wanted it, right? They agreed there wasn’t. 

——

So the unexpected moan to a man not present turned into the mundane. Darrow’s name became part of their lustful endeavours and none of them had it in them to stop it. Slowly it joined their slow kisses, the sweet pillow talk afterwards and was the first name to slip from their lips as the sun woke them up in the mornings. 

Their eyes were closed more often than not, as well. Virginia lost in the powerful hands and mouth of the Reaper while Cassius tasted his skin on his tongue and breathed his scent into his lungs. And it was glorious. 

When Virginia’s gaze met his and looked beyond his golden eyes, he knew it was not his she saw, for it was not hers that he drowned in.

——

“Will you slow down, Cassius?” Virginia’s voice was cheerful despite her protest, her hand latching onto his bicep to firmly hold him back as she caught up. He swirled around quickly with a grin as he came to a halt, arms catching her body in an embrace as he smiled. 

“We are almost there, love. I desire nothing more than for you to share this scene with me.” He let her go after waddling for a few steps with her in his grasp, laughing like a young boy at her protests and futile pushes. But he saw her smile and knew it was fine. 

The final stretch was quick work and soon they stood upon a great hill, cliffs and boulders surrounding them in all directions. There was a small, but intricately built, mausoleum at the very top, the marble shining in the moonlight as the etched, golden details scattered stray lights across the grass. Cassius’ fingers slowly crawled down her wrist and gently their hands fitted together. He led them towards the edge, sitting them down with a gentle tug. 

All the way up, the landscape was tiny, yet all-encompassing. Cassius watched as his lover studied the sight, a smile twitching at the edges of her lips. Gently, he extended his arm to rest it on her shoulders, leaning her onto his side as he pointed upwards. The stars were bright in the light atmosphere, the expanse of space so close and yet so far away. To think the pre-conquered humans sullied the air with emissions enough to cover those wonders. 

The heat from his side pressed closer, a hand gently placed on his thigh. Agile fingers started tracing familiar patterns into his skin again, the movement soothing and calm. Cassius was sure he could lose his bearings if they kept on like this long enough, that he would simple cease to exist in the world he knew if only he could stay like this forever. 

The fingers were bigger in his mindscape, thicker and more robust, yet nimble enough to steal a stylus without being caught. The body pressed against his was heavier, warmer. But the feeling was the same. It was always the same. 

“You imagine it’s him, don’t you?” The name was lost between them, abundant due to context. Of course he did, it was always him nowadays. With a hum of agreement, he nestled closer to the heat. Virginia nodded slowly as she settled in properly, the fingers of her free hand now interlaced with the ones over her shoulder. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if anything struck your fancy!


End file.
